A F T E R
by RoNeLen NoMiNe
Summary: setelah itu. . . ?


RUST BLASTER~

Sebuah komik yang dibuat oleh yana san selain black butler dan glamorous lip (YAOI) :D

Ini seringkasan cerita dari komik lepasnya hanya ku ubah endingnya menjadi jelas :D

Link( jika kalian ingin membaca komiknya, bagus sekali!): rust blaster, glamorous lip

. . . . .

"mati kau Sixth!" triak vampire itu

"Sixth!" Septieme merebut Sixth yang hampir di bunuh oleh Aldred

"oke! Mati lah kalian!"

Tapi..

"jangan Al! jangan lakukan itu!" ujung clana panjang Aldred di tarik oleh Kei yang sudah sekarat karena berusaha yang terbaik untuk menjadi senjata Aldred yang mengalahkan Septieme dengan sixth

"Kei.."

siiinggg..

Sepertinya Aldred sudah sadar dari kegilaan 'vampir'nya

"a…apa yang aku lakukan!" Aldred histeris

Kreekk..

"gerbangnya!" triak Kidachi, perempuan kulit coklat itu

"ternyata sudah mau mulai Septi…" kata Sixth

"jika gerbangnya sudah terbuka, kemungkinan menang kita kecil.." kata Chain, ayah Aldred

"apa? Itu tidak mungkin!" kata Faye

"lebih baik kita serang saja mereka." Kata Aldred

"apa? Jangan bercanda!" Kidachi menatap mata Aldred yang serius

"kalau kalian tidak mau carilah tempat berlindung" Aldred berkata dengan santainya

"tapi Aldred! Kalau kau pergi sendiri.." kata Rengokun

"aku sudah tau. Sebab aku adalah aku! Terserah yang mau kulakukan"

"jangan berkata bodoh!" kata Kidachi

"karna aku ingin melindungi kalian semua" senyum Aldred terlukis di bibirnya

"Aldred.."

"jangan menagis i aku.."

"jaga dirimu baik baik.."

"iya aku ngerti, tolong rawat Kei"

Aldred dan Kei saling berpandang mata,

"sampai jumpa!" Aldred memberikan senyumnya yang terbaik untuk Kei

Kei hanya bias menangis, menangis, dan menangis..

_Selalu…_

_Selalu kamu yang menarik tangan kami.._

_Aku, yang berjalan bersamamu selama 14 hari…_

_Hari itu akan selalu menjadi hari yang terbaik dalam hidup ku.._

_Untuk itu…_

_Jangan pergi! _

_Jangan pergi! _

_Jangan pergi! _

_Kamu adalah segalanya bagiku!_

. . . .

Beberapa tahun kemudian…..

"gimana Kei? Apakah bangunan ini berubah dari waktu itu?" kata wanita itu sambil mendorong kursi roda

"hem.. tidak."

"hei Kei! Kidachi!"

"Rengokun! Lydi! Faye! Apakabar?" seru Kei

"baik baik saja!" seru Rengokun

"rasanya sepi ya setelah kepergian Aldred.." kata Kidachi

Siinngg…

Suasana jadi sunyi.

"ah, biarlah.. yang penting Aldred tetap di hati kita…" kata Kei, kelihatan tenang sekali, seperti tidak ada penyesalan di hatinya

. . . .

_Setiap waktu…_

_Di gedung sekolah.._

_Di angin…_

_Di langit…_

_Di bulan…_

_Kita selalu merasakan kehadiranmu.._

_Pengejaran dibelakang dan berusaha meraih tempat itu.._

_Waktu untuk tidur sudah tiba…_

_Sekarang ini…_

_Kita tidak akan pernah kehilangan kau lagi…_

_Lalu, genggamlah tangan kita…_

_Dibawah langit yang sama…_

_Dan, tetaplah berjalan terus…_

. . . . .

"apa yang kalian pikir?" vampir itu berdiri di belakang temannya

"A…Aldred?" Kei terkejut tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya

"Aldred?" Kidachi dan lain terkejut tak percaya yang berada di depannya itu Aldred

"he? Kenapa? Kalian tak kangen aku?" Aldred membentangkan tangannya tanda siap memeluk

"Aldreeeedddd! Aku kangen kamu! Ku pikir kau mati! Huaaa…." Semuanya memeluk Aldred, kecuali Kei dia tak bisa berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain

"Kei.."

"Aldred.."

Grreeepp.

"aku kangenn…huaa" suasana di bawah langit yang sama di sela tangis dan kebahagian.

"happy ending kan? Hihihi" kata Aldred menenangkan

. . . .

"Kei!"

Grep!

*Kei dipeluk dari belakang*

"Rengokun? Mengagetkan saja!"

"kenapa bengong? ayo ke pemakaman! Hari ini peringatan 1 tahun nya mereka kan?"

"ah, iya.. ayo.."

Grek grek.. * suara kursi roda*

"Aldred.. … semoga kalian bahagia di sana.." Kei menitikkan air mata ketika mengingat mimpinya bertemu dengan Aldred

_Selalu…._

_Selalu dihatiku.._

_Berbahagialah kalian di sana…_

_Akan kuingat 14 hari itu…_

_Akan kuingat kebaikan kalian…_

Kei menatap langit yang sama dengan pertemuan terakhir mereka, sambil tersenyum.

Grek grek..

"ayo kita pulang.." kata Kidachi membantu Kei mendorong kursi rodanya

_Berakhir lah hari menyedihkan itu.._

_Hari itu akan dikenang kei sebagai hari terindah sekaligus hari yang terburuk yang pernah dia alami.._

-owari ^^-

Sepertinya Kei yang menjadi tokoh utamanya ya? -" padahal aslinya Aldred yang jadi tokoh utamane..

Tak apalah, skali skali.. :p gimana? Aku pengen nyoba bkin crita sing tragis, tapi jadine malah ini.. mengharukan.. *bagiku si* semoga kalian menikmatinya..

Please review! :D


End file.
